justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Worry Be Happy
"Don't Worry Be Happy" by'' Bobby McFerrin'' (covered by The Bench Men) is featured on ''Just Dance 2015'''' and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The routine features a trio of three elderly men. 'P1' *Brown hair and beard *Brown fedora *Large black glasses *Red jacket *Brown diamond vest *Red pants *Brown shoes 'P2' *Brown hair tied up *Large black glasses *Blue track jacket *Red polo shirt *Olive green pants *Blue socks and black loafers 'P3' *Brown hair *Brown beret *Black, pink, and blue diamond shirt *Brown shorts *Pink sock and brown shoes dontworry_coach_1_big.png|P1 dontworry_coach_2_big.png|P2 dontworry_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background is an orange autumn-day park. The dancers are sitting on a bench. The tree background bears similarities to that of Beat Match Until I'm Blue. A playground set consisting of a slide, a rocking horse and a swing set can also be seen deep in the background. Gold Moves There are two gold moves for each player. In terms of players, they're somewhat far apart. * P2's Gold Moves: At the first verse, fall into P3's arms. * P1's Gold Moves: '''At the second verse, hop over P1, and then over P2. * '''P3's Gold Moves: At the third verse, pretend to trip over. Don't Worry Be Happy GM P2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2) Don't Worry Be Happy GM 1 P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Don't Worry Be Happy GM 2 P1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Don't Worry Be Happy GM P3.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P3) Trivia *This is the first a-capella song (without any instrumental base) in the series. *This is the first routine that involves elderly-like dancers. *This song has a unique way of arranging gold moves - each dancer has two gold moves, and each dancer does them in a different verse. * The song is covered by The Bench Men, and there is a bench in the background. * Unlike most of the conventional Gold Moves (which have a golden outline), the Gold Moves' Pictograms for this routine have a pink outline. This may be because of the mostly golden background. * P3's arm turns blue during the gold move when he catches P1. * P2 had an alternate pose for when choosing players of the song. * This is the third song from Just Dance 2015, after Happy ''and the ill-fated ''Fatima,'' ''to make an appearance in Just Dance Now. ** It is the first song from Just Dance 2015 to last more than 7 days on Just Dance Now. * In Just Dance Now, this song is in the Quartets section, even though it is a Trio. This may be because there isn't a Trio section, since the game was created before the Just Dance 2015 release. * This is currently the first trio routine to appear in Just Dance Now. Gallery Dontworry.jpg|Don't Worry Be Happy Yhs.png|P1's avatar dont worry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Dontworry coach 2bis@2x.png|P2's alternate pose. Screenshot 424.png|Don't Worry Be Happy being in the "Quartets" section Videos File:Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry Be Happy File:Just Dance 2015 - Don't Worry, Be Happy - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Don%27t_Worry_Be_Happy_-_The_Bench_Man Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:All Male Trios Category:Covered Category:R&B Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:80's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now